Animal
by Acuinipuini
Summary: Louis Weasley se siente cómodo con la vida que lleva, y todo en ella está en su correcto lugar. Hasta que recuerda, que hay una bestia viviendo dentro suyo esperando el momento correcto. Recordándole, que la imagen de príncipe de hielo, perfecto y varonil, desaparecerá. Porque nadie puede escapar a sus más bajos instintos y eso es un hecho.


No hay muchas cosas de las cuales reniegue, está acostumbrado a las largas horas que toman su madre y hermana Victoire comprando ropa y él, distraído, acepta acompañarlas. También toma como algo común ir a buscar a Dominique a la casa de su mejor amiga, al otro lado de la playa, en dónde su pecosa hermana pierde la noción del tiempo – habrá que ver que tienen las féminas de su clan con los minutos-.

Él no es como su primo James, que acapara la atención a adrede en cuanto entra – no especifica; James es muy ocurrente a la hora de hacer su aparición, limitar sus entradas a una puerta es poco real-. Ni tampoco funciona a lo _"Hugo" _que con su torpeza hace ruido hasta en medio de la nada.

No.

Él mismo se describe como tranquilo. Le gustan las manzanas rojas por sobre las verdes y prefiere una noche lluviosa al lado de una chimenea que salir a romper la juventud que posee, como hacen mucho de sus pares. Con profunda felicidad calma, se prepara todos los años para ir a Hogwarts e intenta no olvidarse nada, aunque nunca lo logra. Lo cual, le parece un disparate que raya el antiboicot. ¡Dominique jamás olvidó nada! Y ella preparaba todo la noche anterior. Claro ejemplo de vivir el momento.

El café le cae mejor que el té, pero tiene que ser solo con una cucharada de azúcar.

Y Hogwarts es su segundo hogar, como para muchos de los suyos. Siendo destacado entre sus compañeros, sus notas están entre las mejores y jamás presume de ellas, eso, como bien sabe, debe dejárselo a James que presume hasta de los zapatos que lleva puestos.

Entonces, en general, se podría decir que la vida lo ha tratado de maravilla y que en medio de su tranquilidad planea pasar el resto de los años que le queden siguiendo su propio ritmo.

Pero debe ser sincero, y hay algo, existe algo que a Louis le molesta en sobre manera: a él no le gustan las habladurías.

Y lamentablemente, su buena apariencia lo hace foco de las mismas con una facilidad que da miedo. Fue así desde siempre, aún sin ir a Hogwarts robaba la atención de las chicas – y algunos chicos-. Tal vez era su cabello rubio, bastante común para él, o su altura, o la forma en que los hombros se habían ensanchado después de los trece años.

Por ahí tenía que ver con las pocas pero estratégicas pecas que habitaban detrás su oreja derecha, su ojo izquierdo, y su labio inferior. La vida saludable lo llamaba y cuidaba la alimentación y por tal, su cuerpo era delgado y gracias el ejercicio, marcado.

Una vez Rose le había dicho que tenía que ver con su voz- además de lo anteriormente nombrado- una mezcla entre ronca y amable, suave e hipnotizarte. Ella lo sabía por una compañera de cuarto que le había encargado entregarle una carta a él, con una graciosa pero valedera declaración de amor.

Que su madre sea mitad veela no significa nada, se sabe que los hombres no heredan tal condición pero su abuela dice, que lo apuesto lo sacó del lado Weasley y Louis no se atrevería a discutirle a su abuela, duda que haya hombre tan valiente en el planeta que sea capaz de hacerlo.

Entonces, como todos los años, debe hacer caso omiso a los rumores y mantener el perfil bajo, lo más bajo que pueda, porque si pierde el control, su reputación se irá al diablo y es lo que menos quiere. Si bien no depende de la opinión de los demás, le molesta ser el centro de atención.

Pero es difícil, sumamente difícil.

Ese nuevo año han entrado muchas niñas en primer curso y todas ellas parecen debatirse entre la rudeza hiperactiva de su primo James o él, con su temple y frialdad.

Y mientras camina por el pasillo rumbo a la biblioteca, tiene ganas de decirles que dejen de perder el tiempo en tonterías, que son muy pequeñas para fijarse en chicos más grandes, que mejor ocuparan su tiempo en pasar los exámenes, sin embargo, se calla. Porque entre las bromas o rumores, cierta verdad se vislumbra y quizás es eso lo que tanto le fastidia.

Porque en la conjetura ciertos aspectos de su personalidad oculta – para el mundo, más no para él- se burlan de su persona como diciendo: hagas lo que hagas, jamás podrás ocultar al cien por ciento lo que eres.

Entonces, aprieta el paso y desvía su camino hacia el lago, tomando el camino más corto, el que consta de dos pasillos y una escalera.

Maldice cuando el aire pesado de la época golpea su rostro. Más cuando se cruza con un pequeño grupo de jóvenes de cuarto año que regresan de Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas. Odia el tintineo desagradable de las sonrisitas tontas.

Aprieta los puños debajo de la túnica y continúa dando zancadas hasta la orilla más alejada del lago, en donde ni la leve briza y ni la soledad logran calmar los ánimos.

El mentón fuerte y la mirada filosa no ha sido lo único que ha heredado de Bill. De alguna manera, hay cierta agresividad que ha traspasado toda lógica y recorre sus venas en menor medida de la que corre por el cuerpo de su padre. Sabe la razón por la cual él come la carne cruda – ya siquiera un poco cocida- y también sabe, el por qué del rostro desfigurado de su progenitor.

"La licantropía puede o no heredarse" escuchó decir a tía Hermione en una cena familiar y era increíble como todo de alguna manera cerraba. Teddy, su cuñado, tenía todas las posibilidades de contraer dicha ¿maldición? No, no del todo, no en su caso por lo menos. Y sin embargo, había sido él, Louis, con todo y probabilidad en contra quién resultó elegido para que el animal interior se desarrollase impunemente.

No hay que confundir, se dice una y otra vez no en afán de conversarse sino de explicarse, que tal animal, vivo dentro suyo, no le incita a hacer locuras graves pero si, va de vez en cuando por lugares que no debía. Sitios que solo visita cuando se encuentra en silencio frente a sus pensamientos. Porque el Louis calmo, calculador, reservado, desaparecía y solo deseaba una cosa.

Y la bestia palpita cuando esta cerca de esa persona.

TUM

TUM

TUM

Y los oídos se le tapan como si estuviese bajo el agua.

PLOP

PLOP

PLOP

Y las cadenas imaginarias pero resistentes crujen bajo el peso de la presión, chirriando contra las piedras propias de la celda en la cual se encuentra confinada, mientras que el aliento hecho fuego escapa de entre los dientes mismos.

Y gruñe.

Gruñe con fuerza.

Y Louis tiene el disco rayado preparado con el hit: no está bien, no está bien, no está bien.

Por que cuando siente a esa persona cerca, se le hace agua la boca y no solo quiere abrazarla y hacerle saber al mundo que es suya. No. Anhela ir más lejos, marcarla como propia y jamás dejarla ir, gruñirle a cualquiera que quisiese hacerse el vivo y dejar en claro, que no dudará en arrancarle la cabeza a quién intente hacerle daño.

Entonces…debe detenerse.

Los instintos primitivos que en cualquier mago normal están reprimidos no deben tomar control de él. Y piensa que Hogwarts terminara en unos meses y que tendrá espacio para calmarse, tal vez ir con su tío Charlie de vacaciones para descargar el exceso de energía y…

¿Y?

Ese será su último año. ¿Luego qué?

Vivir como domador de dragones no es una idea viable.

Entonces la bestia gruñe, dándole a entender que no tiene otra opción que dejarla ir, dejarla tomar el control porque lo quiera o no, está ahí para quedarse y esa persona es la única que puede domesticarla.

Louis maldice en rumano, en inglés, en francés.

Luego acepta en francés, en inglés, en rumano.

Y se apresura a negar en inglés, en rumano, en francés.

La rueda es desgastante y se repite, apuesta su alma.

O lo que queda de ella después de los pensamientos lujuriosos y poco _misioneros_ que cruzan los sueños más profundos que para su desgracia, comparte con la bestia.

Lo sabe.

Solo es cuestión de tiempo.

* * *

_Vaya una a saber por qué se me ocurrio semejante drabble, pero pasó y espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Va dedicado al fandom Harrypottense, que se mantiene en pie a pesar de los años. _

_¡Besos!_

_Grisel_


End file.
